Camino Sinuoso
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: En una sociedad marcada por una antigua guerra, los humanos se volvieron completamente intolerantes ante cualquier cosa que fuera diferente a sus tradiciones y costumbres creando un ambiente increíblemente hostil para cualquiera que fuera distinto. En este ambiente, un confundido Hipo se encontrará perdido en un conflicto entre su cabeza y su corazón.
1. Prologo

Prologo

 _El mundo estuvo en guerra hace bastantes años, dos poderosas razas se enfrentaron en un ciclo continuo de venganza: humanos y dragones se asesinaban entre sí, su sangre manchaba países enteros en encarnizadas batallas sin fin que destrozaban sin piedad el campo de batalla quedando inhabitables._

 _Todo parecía conducir en el exterminio de ambas especies junto con el planeta que habitaban, más una joven pareja decidió hacer la diferencia._

 _Una humana que fungía como enfermera en uno de aquellos campos de batalla fue salvada por un dragón del fuego de otro, ese echo cambio la manera de pensar de la mujer y con él su posición ante la guerra. Pronto comenzó a pregonar por el pueblo que los dragones podrían no ser tan malos y podrían encontrar una manera pacífica de detener el conflicto, la mayoría del pueblo ignoro a la joven pero algunos pocos hartos del sufrimiento de la guerra decidieron seguir a la joven; la cual al darse cuenta que nadie más lo seguiría empezó un largo viaje tratando de convencer a cualquiera que se topará en su camino a unírseles._

 _Varios meses de iniciado su viaje la mujer logro reclutar a más y más gente, hasta que un día se reencontró con el dragón que había salvado. Al parecer el dragón la había estado observado desde que la encontró en el campo de batalla y quedo fascinado por su valor, coraje y amabilidad. Así que decidió unirse al grupo de la joven, con dragones que el mismo había reclutad._

 _El tiempo pasó, ambos decidieron reclutar a más y más seguidores hasta que el pequeño grupo de locos traidores se transformó en una facción más en la guerra, la mujer y el dragón se volvieron cada vez más unido hasta que lo inevitable pasó ambos se enamoraron del otro y al poco tiempo tuvieron la mujer logro embarazarse y una nueva especie conoció el mundo, un híbrido, con las mejores características de sus progenitores. El pequeño bebe se hizo un grandioso guerrero, el cual muy pronto fue acompañado por más y más híbridos._

 _Al final humanos y dragones temiendo que pudieran ser aniquilados por esa nueva facción, terminaron por resignarse y poner fin a la guerra, cedieron territorio y acordaron un tratado de tolerancia para evitar mayores conflictos, aun así el resentimiento persistió el algunos lugares…_

"Hipo deja ese libro de una vez y ponte a trabajar" el grito de Bocón retumbo por toda la herrería sacando a Hipo de su lectura.

 **Este epilogo solo es para ambientar la historia y no tendrá una relevancia en la historia.**


	2. Capitulo 1: El Bar

**El fic está marcado T por uso de palabras anti sonantes, disfrútenlo.**

 **Fin de la nota rápida.**

* * *

"La misma mierda, distinto día."

Capítulo 1: El Bar

Realmente no era lo que todo el mundo le decía lo que hacía sentir a Hipo que no valía nada, ni tampoco era la forma en que las personas lo trataban lo que afectaba su autoestima. No, era la forma en que la gente del pueblo, "amigos", e incluso su propia familia comenzó a mirarlo. Sus miradas insinuaban que conocían con lujo de detalle lo que se le escapó. Él no estaba contento consigo mismo, sus propios padres se aseguraron de hacerlo sentir más que avergonzado, por siquiera tener pensamientos de aquel tipo.

Hipo agitó sus párpados varias veces mientras caminaba por el medio de la calle con la cabeza abajo, mientras murmuraba algo en voz baja " 'No es justo..." Miró a todas las caras mirándolo. Casi todos ellos lo miraron como si fuera un criminal, y apuñaló a su corazón más profundo que cualquier palabra que alguien le hubiera dicho antes. Odiaba la forma en la que la gente lo miraba, aunque no estaba enojado, se sentía... señalado. Suspiró en voz alta y dejó escapar otro suspiro con fuerza.

Sus brazos le dolían del duro trabajo que había tenido hoy en la forja. Su patrón, Gobber, fue una de las pocas personas que seguían hablando con él sin ser crítico acerca de lo que los rumores decían. Por otra parte, él seguía siendo uno de sus empleados más fieles, y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias tenía que serlo, él nunca se quejaba de las largas horas o bajo pago. Necesitaba trabajar, sólo para vivir, como cualquier otra persona.

Sus ojos de color esmeralda parpadearon pausadamente mientras el cielo crepuscular comenzó a aparecer en la distancia. Él realmente no quería ir a casa y descubrir qué "regalo" le habrían dejado en su apartamento. ¿Otra amenaza de muerte? ¿Una nota para tratar de cambiarlo? O tal vez un clásico, una roca lanzada a su ventana atada a una carta de odio.

El vikingo se humedeció los labios mientras sentía el sudor escurriendo por su cara. Su cuerpo todavía estaba cubierto con sudor por el arduo trabajo y calor del horno. No estaba quejándose, pero sentía un calor tremendo. Era uno de esos días en los que su piel se ponía pegajosa por el sudor y simplemente necesitaba una ducha fresca y agradable con agua fresca a través de su abrigo. Berk no era famoso por su clima cálido, o sus cálidas bienvenidas, era un pueblo guerrero intolerante con deseo de asesinar a cualquier "criatura" que tuviera la mala fortuna de aterrizar en su isla, sin embargo desde el fin de la guerra solo se quedaba en una hostil bienvenida.

El vikingo suspiró de nuevo. Suspirar se había convertido en un hábito muy común para él; ya no podía evitarlo en este punto se había acostumbrado demasiado a ello. De hecho, podría ser una de las pocas razones por las que no se había vuelto loco aun, era una manera de dejar salir aunque fuera un poco de su estrés sin que esos malditos ojos los siguieran a todos lados.

Los sonidos de la noche eran débiles, la manada de ovejas caminando de regreso a sus pastizales, los pocos animales que quedaban regresando a sus hogares para descansar, y los propios vikingos dispuestos a repetir sus propias vidas al día siguiente.

El vikingo, levantó su cabeza mientras que el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte. Miró hacia el bar local. Puesto para viajeros y personas indeseadas, de tal manera que no tuvieran que acercarse al gran salón, si estaban sedientos.

Hipo ajustó el chaleco gastado alrededor de su cuerpo y parpadeó para ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad, sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo vagando directamente a la puerta del bar, acercándose lentamente hacia la luz. No era por lo general alguien que disfrutara beber, pero desde hace algunos días se encontró necesitando lo o de lo contrario no era capaz de llegar a dormir, su mente se llenaba de ideas interminables de como lograría pagar la renta y peores cosas que de las que prefería no acordarse. Además esta era otra cosa a la que tuvo que hacer frente a estos últimos meses.

Hipo levanto la cabeza, quitando su sudado chaleco. El cantinero parecía de mal humor, pero para ser justos, por lo general siempre parecía estarlo, sin embargo que en el momento que Hipo entro el murmurara algo no ayudo. El vikingo hizo una rápida mirada alrededor del local. Sólo había otro cliente en el lugar, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que esta era la única temporada en que su pequeño pueblo tenia visitantes, pero considerándolo de nuevo era razonable tomando en cuenta la actitud de los vikingos.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Hipo sobre el cliente eran las grandes alas apretadas contra su espalda mientras estaba sentado en un pequeño barril justo en frente del mostrador. Su abrigo era de un azul oscuro mientras su cabello resaltaba de un negro profundo, extremadamente sucio y parecía estar volando con el viento. Era casi como si el hibrido volara todo el tiempo y su cabello se había quedado atascado con ese estilo.

Hipo se encogió de hombros probablemente era sólo un transeúnte que se detuvo para tomar una bebida y un buscar lugar para descansar por la noche para seguir su camino al día siguiente "Lo de siempre..." Hipo dijo al vikingo más alto, de cabello negro, de un cuerpo enorme y que bestia un chaleco grueso de piel, con un solo ojo y un bigote largo. No parecía demasiado adecuado para ser el único cantinero pero, de nuevo, Hipo no era nadie para hablar con todos esos rumores...

"Hump!" El vikingo gruñón dijo antes de rodar los ojos y alejarse. Hipo suspiro. Otro día sin ningún tipo de charla entre ellos. No había habido muchas conversaciones cotidianas con las otras personas del pueblo desde que ocurrió todo, dejó de lastimar sus sentimientos hace tiempo... o la mayoría por lo menos.

El vikingo más pequeño miró a su derecha, levantando una ceja cuando vio el par de visores morados con un dragón colgando alrededor del cuello del desconocido por una correa de cuero. Hipo parpadeó. Podría haber jurado que conocía aquel diseño de alguna parte...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un vaso casi se estrella frente a él. Parpadeó y miró al propietario antes de sacar del bolsillo de su chaleco unas pocas monedas y colocarlas al lado de la bebida. El propietario las miró como si contuvieran una suciedad indescriptible.

"Maldito marica..." se quejó en una voz bastante alta, asegurándose de que Hipo oyera. El pequeño vikingo se estremeció; ni siquiera trató de ocultarlo. Se sentía como si hubiera sido escupido y luego se hubieran reído, una falsa sensación de triunfo se mostró en el rostro del cantinero. Esa maldita palabra que le había seguido hasta los confines de la tierra durante los últimos tres meses todavía le dolía hasta el fondo de su pecho. No sabía que rayos era lo que se suponía que debía hacer; Hipo no fue de ninguna manera agresivo o antipático, incluso si el ya no podía soportarlo. Sólo se sentó allí y lo escuchó, no tenía otra opción.

El hibrido de repente se sentó junto a él mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Debe pensar que era repugnante pensó Hipo. La orilla de sus ojos esmeralda no pudo leer más allá de la cara de póker del hibrido. No quería voltear, la mirada que sabía estaba sobre el hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran, calmándose bajo la mirada, sollozando para sí mismo tratando de no hacer una escena, no en público.

El cantinero se alejó e Hipo suspiró con fuerza, dejando escapar una pequeña parte de su ira y vergüenza. El cantinero tomo su dinero de la mesa mientras se alejaba de él. Agarro el tarro de madera tratando de ahogar sus malditos pensamientos y sentimientos antes de que una voz le interrumpiera.

"Amigo, yo que tu no lo bebería..." El hibrido junto a él de repente susurró en un tono ligeramente bajo. Hipo dejó lo que estaba haciendo. El acento del otro era extraño, obviamente, no era de alrededor de estas islas. Miró al otro y parpadeó lentamente, mostrando confusión en su rostro. "¿Q-qué?"

"Creo que el otro tipo escupió en tu trago." El hibrido se quejó, señalando con la cabeza hacia el cantinero en una forma más que exagerada. Hipo dio un vistazo al cantinero, sus ojos cafés le miraron con asco. Hipo suspiró antes de empujar la bebida a un lado y apoyar la cabeza sobre la barra. Él no dudaba que el otro vikingo fuera a hacer algo así, a estas alturas no le extrañaría que cualquiera hiciera algo como eso.

Algo frio rozo el brazo de Hipo, mientras volteaba a un lado para darse cuenta que el hibrido se había sentado más cerca. El vikingo parpadeo repetidamente antes de notar la bebida medio bebida que estaban ofreciéndole. "¿Por-por qué me la das?" pregunto sujetando suavemente el tarro.

"No sé tío, sólo parece que necesitas una bebida. No iba a decirte nada porque pensé que podrías ser un tonto, pero después de lo que él dijo..." El hibrido negro murmuro algo entre dientes "puede que tenga algo de saliva, pero al menos no le escupí" Parecía amable, y sabía acerca de los rumores que circulaban... entonces ¿cuál era el truco?

Hipo sintió que algo se movía en su estómago. Maldijo en su mente a sí mismo tratando de mantener el control antes de mirar a la bebida. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y tomo la bebida, tomando rápidamente el contenido dejo escapar un suspiro al finalizar el sorbo. El otro lo miró y sonrió cálidamente. Las mariposas regresaron.

"Mi nombre es Toothless. Sólo Toothless... probablemente has escuchado de mí..." Dijo la última parte mientras su tono se hacía un poco engreído, sin embargo sus ojos parecían tener una mirada… cansada. Toothless era unos centímetros más alto que Hipo, y parecía fuerte aun para un hibrido, tomando en cuenta que la mayor parte de híbridos que llegaban a Berk eran por lo general fornidos.

"Lo siento... pero… no te conozco…" dijo Hipo, pasando su mano entre su cabello nerviosamente. Sus ojos se movieron a la barra y bajo la cabeza.

Toothless pareció sorprendido un momento antes de sonreír con gusto una vez más. "No, creo que no... es una especie de alivio después de todos esos locos fans" Toothless cortó su propio discurso antes de reírse con torpeza, trazando unos círculos sobre la barra que estaba en la línea de visión de Hipo. "No importa tío, pareces agradable."

Porque en el nombre de Odín seguía llamándolo tío, Hipo no había visto muchos híbridos en su vida, gracias a que había nacido en Berk era casi imposible que algún dragón o hibrido se quedara más de un par de días, y en ese tiempo su padre nunca le dejaba acercarse a ellos. ¿Todos ellos hablan así?

"Um... muchas gracias por la bebida." Hipo dijo entre dientes, dando otro pequeño sorbo. Los ojos del otro lo miraron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras daba una mirada rápida a Toothless. Hipo se maldijo en su mente una vez más, y comenzó a sentir vergüenza.

"Me habían contado que las cosas eran así por aquí, viejo." Toothless se quejó, mientras una mano recorría su cabello cerrando los ojos un momento y negando con la cabeza "Pero rayos, híbridos, mierda, incluso dragones nunca me habían tratado tan mal" el gruño "No veo porque los humanos son tan intolerantes sobre cosas como esa". Hipo sintió que debía decir algo para defender a su especie, pero su boca se seguía seca, mientras tomaba otro sorbo cautelosamente. Hipo no sentía que el insulto fue dirigido hacia él, así que se quedó callado. Aunque se sintió algo culpable por estar de acuerdo con él.

"¿A… que te refieres… con intolerantes?" Hipo preguntó, volteando y posando su vista sobre el pecho del hibrido. Por alguna razón no pudo evitar imaginarse usar el pecho del hibrido como almohada. Volviendo a la realidad, se maldijo en silencio. Se mordió los labios y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

"Ya sabes, todos por aquí están en contra de híbridos y bueno otros gays..." se quejó Toothless.

Hipo se sorprendió tanto que casi escupe el trago que estaba tomando, uso su mano para tratar de mantener dentro la bebida y termino de tragar rápidamente. Este hibrido era gay? El parecía... muy atractivo para ser un... No, espera, no era atractivo, simplemente guapo, en la perspectiva de una mujer claro. Hipo se sintió enojado consigo mismo de nuevo.

Toothless rió "¿Tan sorprendente eh?" Preguntó. "¿Quieres la verdad, amigo? Me gustan los dos."

Hipo lo miró "T-tu sólo... quiero decir... ¡eso no está bien!" Dijo, un poco sorprendido.

Toothless parecía confundido "Um... está bien tío, lo que tú digas." Toothless no parecía convencido, pero en sus ojos podía ver un poco de comprensión. A Hipo no le gustó ese breve momento mucho. "Entonces… ¿a qué venia el comentario del cantinero?"

"Es-es solo un rumor, nada más." Hipo se quejó, tratando de ocultar su cara con el tarro de cerveza. Se dio cuenta de que Toothless estaba mirando su cabello, a él nunca le había gustado parecía demasiado femenino y suave para él. Pero sin embargo, el Hibrido se limitó a mirarlo y se rió suavemente, causando que Hipo se sonrojara aún más y mordiera su labio mientras el cantinero miraba todo con asco.

"¿Los híbridos... no... creen que este mal?" Hipo murmuró suavemente.

Toothless se encogió de hombros "A la mayor parte de ellos, a los dragones por lo general no les importa, pero no todos son tan abiertos; y luego los humanos, ellos lo odian es como si creyeran que todo lo que no esté de acuerdo a sus creencias estuviera mal o fuera una monstruosidad"

Había algo en este hibrido, algo familiar... Como si hubiera visto u oído hablar de él antes en alguna parte. Hipo tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Él quería irse.

"¿Así que es sólo un rumor eh, tío?" preguntó Toothless. Hipo sintió una pequeña molestia en que no dejara de llamarlo "tío". Suspiró y miró al otro. Parecía grosero simplemente decirle que se fuera, y era demasiado agradable; además después de todo ese tiempo de odio y miradas desagradables el vikingo no quería darse el lujo de alejarlo "Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de sonrojarte?" Dijo Toothless en un tono burlón. Tenía que estar ebrio, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Hipo quería irse en ese momento. Trataba de recordándose a sí mismo que odiaba a los hombres, y que se suponía que debía estar atraído a las mujeres y solos a las mujeres. Los comentarios parecía no hacer nada mientras el sonrojo se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras los labios del otro estaban acercándose tanto que podía sentir su respiración en la oreja.

"Ha-Hace calor..." Hipo se excusó alejándose un poco. Pero Toothless parecía que no caería en esa excusa. Los dos se sentaron en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad y media, antes de que Hipo finalmente hablara "No es justo". Murmuró, captando la atención de Toothless. "¡Yo siempre trate de ayudar y ser aceptado por todos en este pueblo, siempre fui marginado!, pero ahora… ¿¡Por qué todos tienen que tratarme como una especie de criminal!?" -gruñó.

Toothless rodo los ojos "relájate hombre..." Esta vez Hipo se sintió herido, y empezó a sentir como ira fluía por sus venas. Nunca había sido una persona violenta o agresiva pero aquel comentario de verdad le había dolido. Refunfuñó algo antes de que el hibrido volviera a hablar "la vida es demasiado corta para actuar como si fueras morir."

Hipo sintió las lágrimas que sentía se estaban formando en sus ojos. Se sentía enojado, molesto, y sobre todo, sentía que aquel hibrido lo estaba molestando.

"Así que..." comenzó Toothless "Pareces una persona agradable, ¿Qué me dices quisieras salir conmigo mañana? ¿Digamos a las tres?" Hipo alcanzo a sentir como algo rozaba su trasero y estaba bastante seguro que era la ala del otro. Esta vez Hipo si escupió su bebida, directo a sus manos mientras sus mejillas se iluminaron de un rojo vibrante; se quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de cerrar sus ojos y simplemente pararse, tomar su chaleco e irse enojado del bar. Esta vez lágrimas caían de sus ojos e Hipo hacia un esfuerzo tremendo por tratar de ocultarlas. En cuanto salió se dio cuenta que era de noche, un millón de estrellas iluminaban el cielo.

"¡Hey, espera!" Toothless gritó, volando fuera del salón y aterrizar justo en frente de Hipo. "¿Amigo, que pasa?" Preguntó, su maldita sonrisa todavía pegada a su rostro.

Hipo se mordió el labio "¡No soy gay!" Gritó, ira invadió sus ojos mezclándose con el miedo y la tristeza que no sabía que tenía "¡Muévete!"

Toothless no se movió, de alguna manera sabía que el vikingo no tenía las agallas para darle una patada y hacerlo a un lado. Hipo dio un profundo respiro; sus ojos llorosos no le ayudaban a su imagen. Toothless miro sus ojos "negación" murmuró "No veo por qué rayos es algo tan importante para ustedes los humanos, puedo ver que lo eres por toda tu cara... y por cierto, tío, esta roja."

Hipo quería gritar, pero se encontró sollozando mientras se alejaba. Se sentía molesto, realmente molesto. No creía haber estado tan enojado en mucho tiempo. Hipo cerró los ojos, suspiro y resopló "¡Yo-yo no puedo está bien, no lo haré!" dijo.

"¿Y por qué?" preguntó Toothless, realmente confundido.

Hipo se mordió los labios una vez más, "Estoy por mi cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo "Mis padres me echaron porque se me escapó que me gustaban los hombres, fue un maldito resbalón de lengua, lo juro, y ellos se lo contaron a todos en el pueblo, casi nadie habla conmigo desde entonces. He estado tratando de ganar su confianza de nuevo, pero si me ven contigo..." lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar "Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad... sólo, no es justo, no es normal para mi ser gay de acuerdo".

"¿Por qué no solo te vas entonces, tío?" preguntó Toothless.

¿Irse? Ni siquiera lo consideró. Abandonar Berk... sólo sentía que no era lo correcto "Realmente lamento decirlo señor Toothless, pero no creo poder estar de acuerdo con eso, ¿quieres por favor dejar que me vaya?"

Toothless lo miro a los ojos antes de encogerse de hombros y dar un paso hacia un lado. El vikingo levanto la vista hacia el más alto al dejarlo pasar. Los híbridos seguro que eran extraños... nunca había conocido a alguien tan extraño antes.

"¿Así que... Nos vemos a las tres?"

Hipo se detuvo en seco antes de girar "¿Perdón?"

"A las tres, para la cita"

"¡Dije que no!" Hipo dijo, la confusión en su voz clara como el día.

"¿Entonces... tres y media?"

Hipo se dio la vuelta y gruñó en voz baja sin decir una palabra más, alejándose con ira, confusión, tristeza, frustración, y sobre todo, culpa. El realmente sentía algo cuando miraba al otro, sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse...

Qué idiota...

* * *

 **Como pueden ver el epilogo no tiene mucho que ver con la historia solo es para ambientar y bueno realmente espero que les guste, lo hago con todo mi esfuerzo.**

 **Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en realidad los aprecio mucho :D**

 **P.D. Si ven algún error por favor díganmelo en los comentarios para poder arreglarlo.**


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Solo una cita?

**Espero les guste la universidad, el dia de muertos y una convension. No me dejaron mucho tiempo para escribir como quisiera pero bueno les dejo esto con las mejores intenciones**

* * *

"¿No puedes dejarme en paz?"

Capítulo 2: ¿Solo una cita?

 _El pequeño y joven vikingo mantuvo sus manos sobre sus orejas, sus ojos llenos hasta el borde de lágrimas. Sollozando suavemente, su nariz congestionada. Se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente y presionó sus manos aún más fuerte contra sus oídos, sin embargo los sonidos de gritos se hicieron camino a sus tímpanos atormentándolo. Su cuerpo seguía temblando; no podía evitarlo a este punto. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de bloquear la visión y el sonido para que pudiera desaparecer de una vez por todas, y dejar de causar le problemas a todo mundo..._

 _"Lo siento..." Él gimió suavemente "Lo siento... Voy a ser bueno..."_

 _Un gran golpe lo hizo saltar del susto. Parecía como si un puño hubiera chocado contra una pared repleto de ira. "¿Cómo diablos pudo pasarle este a Hipo?"_

 _El pequeño niño llamado Hipo abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas; el piso que lo separaba de la voz iracunda era delgado y aquellos gritos no dejaban de atormentarlo. Hipo apretó con más fuerza sus manos, pero los gritos no se detenían. Si acaso solo le estaba causando un ligero dolor de cabeza. Trató de mover su cuerpo pero un fuerte dolor lo detuvo. Así que decidió acostarse y acurrucarse bajo sus cobijas._

 _En todo caso, al menos se sentía seguro. Sus cobijas estaban calientes y tenía demasiado miedo de salir de la seguridad de la misma para hacer cualquier otra cosa, tratando de ocultarse en la poca seguridad que podría ofrecer, que era más que suficiente para el joven vikingo de momento. Deseaba que alguien, quien fuera, le dijera porque sus padres estaban gritando._

 _"Cariño... ¿estás seguro de que no era una broma? Los niños hacen eso a menudo estos días, tal vez... Yo sé que no te gusta como es, pero..." La segunda voz se apagó. Esta sonaba mucho más amable, sin embargo el tono de su voz llenaba el corazón del pobre vikingo de culpa. Hipo se tapó la boca tratando de ocultar sus sollozos, que intentaban de encontrar una vía de escape a la fuerza._

 _"Maldición Hipo más o menos insistió en ello... No puedo creer que no estaba asqueado por tan siquiera pensarlo, lo que necesitamos hacer es azotar su trasero antes de que tenga cualquier clase de ideas raras en la cabeza." La voz áspera gruñó. Hipo se mordió el labio con más fuerza, haciendo que un hilo de sangre saliera de su bocal. ¿Qué había hecho mal?_

 _Un largo silencio llenó el aire. Hipo apenas podía respirar, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no empezar a llorar. Él dejó escapar un sollozo medio amortiguado en sus brazos mientras su pecho se sacudió y retumbó con sollozos profundos que comenzaron a emerger. El movimiento de su llanto causó que su espalda empezara a dolerle de nuevo. Se espalda se encontraba repleta de hematomas en todas las formas y tamaños, con un largo corte en la barbilla que el joven vikingo podía sentir como la sangre de aquella herida manchaba sus brazos y manos._

 _"Nuestro hijo está actuando como un maldito marica por el amor de Odín..."_

 _Se sentía como un niño malo. Un niño muy_ _ **muy**_ _malo._

* * *

Hipo sintió que sus propios ojos se abrían de golpe. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor, una vez más a medida que inhalaba dentro y fuera muy pesadamente, teniendo una tremenda migraña que le daba vueltas a su cabeza. Él gimió suavemente antes de cerrar los ojos y frotarse las cienes con sus manos tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Miró hacia arriba con un par de ojos esmeralda todavía borrosos por la ventana. Todavía era de noche... por lo que se veía el sol ni siquiera estaba cerca del horizonte, los rayos tenues de color naranja aún no iluminaban el cielo. Tardó varios minutos en calmarse y darse cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en el mundo real, no en un sueño. Después de que parpadeara un par de ojos borrosos, se mordió los labios para evitar que el miedo le hiciera sentirse débil.

Hipo empezó a frotar su brazo sobre la frente para secarse el sudor de la misma. Era el mismo sueño que había estado teniendo durante los últimos tres meses. ¿Sería algo de su infancia? ¿Algo que quizá se había imaginado? Él tenía grandes dudas sobre cuál de las dos podría ser teniendo en cuenta lo vibrante y realista que parecía. Asimismo, no estaba seguro de querer recordar plenamente todos los detalles, puede que simplemente quisiera que siguiera siendo un recuerdo reprimido.

El vikingo sollozó suavemente. No podía evitarlo, a veces aquel sueño simplemente le afectaba directo a su corazón. Suspiró como ya era uno de sus hábitos mientras se frotaba un ojo cansado, con ganas de volver a caer en las garras del sueño, sus manos adoloridas aún afectadas por el trabajo del día anterior.

Él recostó su cabeza sobre la cama, a sabiendas de que no sería capaz de volver a dormir. Empezó a jugar con unos mechones de pelo que cubría su rostro, mientras su mente se dirigió al extraño hibrido sin ninguna otra razón que no ser capaz de poder tenee el descanso que su cuerpo necesitaba. De repente se sintió solo, en esa grande, fría y solitaria cama.

La idea del aliento de aquel individuo en su oreja y la sensación de ligero roce de su cuerpo le hizo sentir una ligera emoción que lo paralizó. Al instante se sintió culpable, y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra su almohada, cubriendo sus ojeras mientras lo hacía tratando de enmudecer aquellos extraños pensamientos que deambulaban en su cabeza. Se odiaba más que cualquiera estos últimos días, tal vez más que cualquiera de los que le daban miradas desagradables y le llamaban por horribles nombres.

Hipo se reclamó palabras que ni el mismo podía entender mientras miraba el cielo, la luna estaba iluminando levemente el cielo nocturno empezando a desaparecer lentamente del mismo. Hipo parpadeo varias veces al percatarse que Toothless había vuelto a aparecer en sus pensamientos. Era tan extraño… tener a alguien que no lo tratara como un infestado simplemente por existir por una vez después de los últimos meses…

Estúpido Toothless...

* * *

Un pequeño martillo golpeaba una gran espada al rojo vivo. El constante martilleo aumentaba su ritmo mientras el vikingo no paraba de sudar, sus ojos rojos y llorosos por el humo y calor de la espada frente a él. Tras un largo suspiro Hipo sumergió el arma en agua, preparando todo lo necesario para la siguiente cosa en su lista de tareas, deberían ser las tres de la tarde y su cuerpo ya no podía con tanto esfuerzo.

El pobre vikingo había tenido razón, no pudo volver a dormir por más que lo intento. Lentamente se quitó el sudor en su frente mientras comenzaba a afilar la espada que acababa de templar. El invierno devastador estaba acercándose y con él la temporada de guerras entre vikingos. Si bien aquel antiguo acuerdo les prohibía la guerra entre distintas especies, no prohibía las guerras entre los de la misma especie y Berk aprovechaba esto más de lo que le gustara admitir a Hipo. Sus ojos comenzaron a sentir el cansancio. Hipo quería descansar, o tan siquiera tomar una siesta rápida, o cualquier cosa para que sus ojos le dejaran de doler.

Hipo salió un minuto de la herrería quiera enfriarse un poco antes de volver al trabajo, la nieve estaba empezando a acumularse y el frio comenzó a calmar un poco su cansancio. Se humedeció los labios secos. Todavía tenía unas cuantas horas más de trabajo antes de que Gobber estuviera satisfecho con el trabajo y lo dejara salir a descansar. A pesar de ser el aprendiz más querido de Gobber, tenía que mantener su reputación, o de lo contrario temía que lo fuera a despedir para evitar atraer problemas.

El vikingo suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, su propio cabello pegado a su frente una vez más. A veces odiaba el calor en ese lugar. Abrió sus ojos color esmeralda y usó su mano para volver a secarse el sudor de la frente una vez más.

"¡Oye tío!"

La repentina voz obligó a todos y cada uno de los cabellos en la nuca del vikingo a ponerse de punta, junto con sus ojos que se abrieron de golpe y quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, resbalándose con la nieve, haciendo que cayera en su trasero y que la nieve en el techo de la herrería cayera sobre él, enterrando su parte inferior.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz sólo podía pertenecer a alguien.

"¿Toothless...?" Hipo se quejó, sentándose, traba de descubrir sus piernas mientras le empezaba un molesto dolor de cabeza. Él gimió suavemente, mostrando un breve momento de debilidad en los ojos del hibrido frente a él. Miró a Toothless, que en ese momento estaba ocupado llenándose la boca con un pescado que traía consigo, una extraña mirada de puro placer apareció en sus ojos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…?"

"¡Oh tío, estos peses están realmente delicioso!" Toothless dijo, con una voz que solamente podría describirse como un niño que disfrutaba por primera vez de un dulce, mientras tomaba otro y comenzaba a comerlo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Hipos incrementaba ligeramente la distancia a medida que los restos de comida salpicaban contra su cara. Así que no solo era molesto... sino también un cerdo. ¿Cómo rayos pudo aparecer de la nada sin hacer ruido? Hipo sacudió sus dudas sobre aquel hibrido imperceptible y lo miró directamente a sus ojos verdes toxico que reflejaban su propios cual espejo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No, espera, ¿cómo rayos pudiste encontrar me?" preguntó Hipo, atónito y desconcertado por el Hibrido.

Toothless terminó su pescado en un segundo, escupiendo el esqueleto sobre el suelo, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar el sabor que aun inundaba su boca. "No sé, sólo quería algunos pescados, comencé a caminar y te encontré aquí, la verdad no esperaba poder encontrarte tío"

"En el nombre de los dioses en el Valhala, deja de llamarme tío..." Hipo se quejó, sus ojos se alejaban de los del hibrido mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un sutil color rosa.

"¿Ok entonces... eh chico?" Ahora Toothless sólo estaba tratando de molestar al vikingo.

"¡No me llames así tampoco!" Hipo se quejó, una gran molestia se podía ver en los ojos verdes que explotarían en llamas de ira si no se calmaba pronto. ¿Por qué rayos se estaba sonrojando por este idiota? Peor aún, ¿por qué se sonrojaba por un hombre en primer lugar?

"Nunca me dijiste tu nombre, ¿De qué otra forma se supone que te llamará?" preguntó Toothless, con un tono de burla en su voz mientras el sonrojo de Hipo aumentaba. Hipo se sentía como un idiota ahora...

"hipo..." Murmuró "solo Hipo, de acuerdo? Ahora, ¿qué está usted haciendo aquí?" No podía mirar al mayor a los ojos, temiendo quedar aún más en ridículo.

"Bueno… Hipo," dijo Toothless, sonriendo de una manera torpe hacia el joven vikingo "Entonces, señor 'No soy un gay', ¿Qué hay de esa cita que me prometiste?" Se preguntó, con los ojos relucientes, agitando sus alas y volando hacia el otro, volando a cerca de cinco centímetros de su cara y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"¡Yo no prometí nada!" Hipo protestó, dando un paso hacia atrás y chocando contra la pared de la herrería. Alejando su mirada del hibrido volador. "¡Además, tengo que trabajar en estas armas de aquí o de lo contrario nadie tendrá manera de defenderse cuando alguna otra isla trate de invadirnos!"

"¿Entonces no quieres que mueran, a pesar de cómo te tratan?" preguntó Toothless, ladeando un poco el ceño y pestañeando con sorpresa.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Hipo dijo, pisando fuerte mientras se daba la vuelta tratando de alejarse del extranjero "¡No voy a dejar que mi propio pueblo muera a causa mía, independientemente de lo que piensen de mí!".

Toothless se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos antes de sonreír una vez más "Eres un buen chico, Hipo" Él dijo: "No estoy seguro de si yo haría lo mismo si todo mi pueblo me odiara, pero aun así aquí estas, ¡Ahora me gustas aun más!" Esto hiso que Hipo se sonrojara completamente, con la boca trató de decir algo pero simplemente nada logró salir y cada vez se hundía más y más en su vergüenza. "Awww, ¿pero no eso lindo?" preguntó Toothless, alzando su mano y acariciando las mejillas del menor antes de volar varios metros arriba mientras inspeccionaba sus alrededores, dejando al pobre vikingo sin habla. Él... extrañamente le había gustado eso último...

¿Lindo? ¿Se supone que los hombres son lindos a su edad? ¿Apuesto tal vez, pero lindo? Se sonrojó de un tono tan rojo que incluso sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse de la vergüenza, cada vez comenzaba a odiarse más y más a sí mismo. Estaba perdiendo con ese hibrido ¡Y odiaba perder ante ese idiota, cerdo, marica!

"¿Por qué no solo te vas a casa?" Hipo murmuró "¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mi de cualquier manera?" Parecía desesperado en este punto, su tono se hacía cada vez más alto mientras que su cuerpo parecía quebrarse a ese punto.

"No se puede, lo siento." Toothless murmuro entre dientes mientras cogía otro pescado y comenzaba a comerlo "¡Oh vaya, estas cosas son grandiosas! De cualquier manera," dijo a través de una boca llena "Yo y mi equipo no podemos irnos hasta dentro de dos semanas, tenemos un par de shows en islas cercanas, ¡así que supongo que estás atrapado conmigo hasta entonces!"

¿Equipo? ¿Espectáculo? ¿Acaso actuara o algo? Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo desde la cara del hibrido de nuevo a las gafas colgando alrededor de su cuello. Él enserio creía conocerlo de alguna parte. "E-Entonces ¿por qué yo, por qué no algún otro gay?, estoy seguro de que hay un verdadero gay en alguna parte, quiero decir, santo cielo, ¡no soy un gay por el amor a Odín!" Hipo lo dijo más como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, no estableciendo un hecho.

"Porque parecía que estabas sufriendo..." Fue todo lo que Toothless dijo, su tono serio mientras cubría su cara del sol con una mano, proyectando una sombra sobre su rostro a manera que Hipo no pudiera saber en lo que estaba pensando. Era extraño oír un tono tan serio en el risueño hibrido, pero estaba allí, y le puso a Hipo la piel de gallina, más no de miedo esta vez. "No me gusta cuando la gente pasa toda su vida en negación y luego deciden que tomaron la elección equivocada cuando ya es demasiado tarde, y pareces un tipo bastante agradable y bueno, eres mi tipo... y bueno también podría ser que no me gusta ver que una lindura como tú, pasando por un dolor como ese…"se interrumpió, mirando hacia abajo, la cara roja de Hipo tan notoria como antes. Pero estaba vez no se burló de ello, se limitó a mirarlo cuidadosamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo... yo... Pero no estoy en negación... Es decir, no, espera, es que..." la mente de Hipo empezaba a dar vueltas, pero no podía encontrar una respuesta adecuada para el hibrido de ojos tóxicos. Cerró los ojos y suavemente se rogó a sí mismo, que no dejara escapar algún gemido de debilidad.

"Entonces, tienes muchas cosas que hacer, ¿eh?" preguntó Toothless, su tono de nuevo volvió a ser alegre, como si sintiera la angustia del vikingo y decidiera cambiar de tema. Hipo alzo la vista, atreviéndose a mirar esos ojos tóxicos mientras asentía lentamente. Las palabras de Toothless le estaban doliendo, y lo peor de todo era que no podía llegar a cualquier otra razón que la que él se negaba a admitir. Eran ciertas.

"Esas es una de las razones por las que no puedo ir contigo… no que fuera a ir de cualquier manera", agregó la última parte apenas un poco más fuerte que un susurro, esperando en el fondo de su corazón que el mayor no lo hubiera escuchado o simplemente haya decidido ignorarlo. "No voy a poder terminar sino hasta dentro de tres horas si me apresuro..."

"¡Bueno, eso no es bueno para mí, tengo un show esta noche!" Toothless dijo, tocándose la barbilla con su mano como si estuviera pensando algo importante. "¡Ya sé!" Él dijo "¡Por qué no vienes conmigo esta noche, miras el show, y quedamos a mano!"

"¿A mano?" preguntó Hipo, ladeando una ceja.

"Ya sabes... por darte mi bebida..." dijo Toothless, como si la respuesta fuera obvia, voló hacia Hipo acostado en el aire, con la cara al revés a un par de centímetros de la del vikingo.

"¡La mitad de una cerveza no vale lo mismo que una cita!" Hipo se quejó, cubriendo su cara con su mano bastante exasperado.

El hibrido optó por no oírlo mientras dejaba de volar y se dirigía a la entrada de la herrería "Así que… ¿Qué necesitas hacer para nos podamos ir?"

"¡¿Hipo que esta pasado, por qué no te escucho trabajar?!" Un vikingo rubio si una mano y una pierna salía de la herrería su cara cubierta de hollín y en sus manos traía un barril repleto de espadas.

Al oír esto Hipo no desaprovechó la oportunidad de huir del hibrido frente a él, corriendo directamente a la herrería "Perdona ya vuelvo al trabajo"

"¿Disculpe usted es el jefe de Hipo?" Toothless pregunto, en su cara se podía ver un poco de frustración por perder al castaño de vista.

"¡¿Quién quiere saber!?" Gobber contesto cortante, ya se encontraba harto que las personas maltrataran a su pupilo solo por ser diferente y ahora que tenía a un hibrido en frente nadie lo juzgaría si le rompía la cara.

"Yo vera, quería llevar a Hipo a un espectáculo bastante impresionante pero me dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y me preguntaba si había algo que pudiera hacer para que lo dejara irse temprano" Toothless no dudo un segundo en contestar, quería llevarse a Hipo a su show y si no se daba prisa Stormfly lo volvería regañar por llegar tarde.

"¿Uhm? y ¿Por qué debería? él no me dijo nada respecto a eso" el tono de voz del rubio se calmó su mirada tenía una sincera duda, temía que aquel desconocido quisiera hacerle algo a Hipo.

"Hipo me prometió ayer en el bar que tendría una cita conmigo y se nos va hacer tarde, ¿cree que podría dejarlo irse temprano solo hoy?" Toothless sonrió, seguro de que llegarían a tiempo.

"Muy bien, te doy una oportunidad dentro hay como treinta más de estos barriles" Gobber dijo soltando el barril entre manos, hundiéndose en la nieve al instante "llévalos al puerto y le daré el día libre" una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Gobber, era imposible que alguien terminara esa tarea en menos de dos horas y seguro aquel sujeto se rendiría con el tercer barril.

Toothless sonrió tomo el barril de donde Gobber lo había soltado y comenzó a volar en dirección al muelle. No habían pasado menos de quince minutos y solo quedaban diez barriles, la cara de Toothless apenas si tenía unas gotas de sudor, Gobber estaba con la boca abierta e Hipo miraba todo desde su lugar impresionado.

"Así que... ¿Dónde están los otros barriles?, ¡tenemos un vuelo que tomar!" dijo Toothless sonriéndole a Hipo.

"¿Espera... un vuelo?" El vikingo de ojos esmeralda chillo "En el nombre de Thor, ¿a dónde me llevas?"

"¡Al espectáculo tontín!" Toothless dijo "¡Me prometiste una cita, y si no nos vamos pronto, voy a estar demasiado atrasado para muy gran actuación!" la última parte la dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Nunca estuve de acuerdo en ir contigo a una cita, y nunca he dicho que iri-"

"Lo que sea, voy a encontrarlos yo mismo, está bien, y luego podemos irnos tu jefe ya me dio permiso." dijo Toothless.

"Es-está bien... no, espera sólo un minuto" No pudo terminar antes de que Toothless tomara otro barril y se fuera volando tan rápido que solo pudo ver una mancha en el cielo alejándose. Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de entender la extraña conversación que acaba de tener.

Hipo se sonrojó de nuevo, y esta vez, no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran con lágrimas de frustración. No sabía por qué este hibrido le molestaba tanto y aun así le hacía sonrojarse tanto, lo hacía sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo malo... algo inmoral. El sueño se hizo presente en su mente una vez más, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Estaba bastante seguro de que acaba de acceder a tener una cita con otro hombre.

Mierda.

* * *

 **Muchisimas gracias a LaRojas09 y a Hime Akuma No Tenshi por sus comentarios lamento haberme tardado tanto pero realmente me gusto como quedo este capitulo. Espero poder sacar otro capitulo pronto, nos veremos hasta entonces :D**

 **P.D: Si encuentran algun error estare mas que encantado de escuchar, bueno ahora si adios.**


End file.
